


The Perfect Host

by look_turtles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: The Symbiote has finally found the perfect host





	The Perfect Host

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: union

Eddie was asleep and while symbiotes didn’t need sleep, Venom felt itself drift in and out of consciousness. It was wrapped around Eddie’s legs and the feeling of Eddie’s skin was strangely soothing.

If you had asked Venom a year ago if a human would be its perfect host, it would have thought you had been smoking the beffed plant. Humans were slow and weak compared to most animals on Earth, but this was one time it was glad to be wrong.

It was more than them both being losers. They were compatible on a cellular level. Their d.n.a. was different, but they melded together like the notes in a symphony. If Venom was a flute, Eddie would be a cello. And Venom didn’t even like music, it was much too loud. 

Before they met, Venom would often wish for a host. It had often heard that when a symbiote found a perfect host, the union was something special.

Eddie moved in his sleep and Venom curled around Eddie’s brain and soothes him back to sleep. Humans needed sleep and it would do anything for Eddie.

Their union was indeed special and it wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
